Chapter 2: Always on time
by tyluv3
Summary: Here we go again, she is stuck with him.. again, and worst part about it is.. she likes it
1. Chapter 1

**There is among us a far closer relationship than the purely social one of a fraternal organization because we are bound together not only by a single ****interest** but by a **common** goal. To win. Nothing else matters, and nothing else will do."-Sandy Koufax

He had a smooth ride, not to mention a nice car. There were no bumps, no Vibrations, no shaking, just a smooth ride. "I got it from Italy" he said as though he were reading her mind.

" You've been to Italy" she asked.

"Yea, Italy, London, Argentina, you name it, ive been there".

"Heaven"she teased

He smiled, "no, they said i was too qualified".

She laughed at his comment. Within minutes silence surrounded them, and all was still. Each growing moment made her restless, and she began fumbling with her clothes, twidiling her fingers. "Now i know what they mean when they say the silence is loud" she told him. He raised his eyebrows, "and who, pray tell, is 'they". She struggled to answer , "you know, she, him, he,her. The people who say...things and stuff". He chuckled, "you dont have much of a good vocabulary. I dont know how you passed English 3 without giving your teacher a free lap dance".

She ignored this comment and took her attention to the piles of cds sitting hazardously on his dash took in notice of the aerosmtih Draw The Line cd and nodded her head with approval, being an aerosmith fan herself. Without his permission, she began searchng through his cds, trying to find a good song that will drown out the ongoing silence. After leafing through a couple of cds she found one that read "Top 20 Rock Ballads". With her interest peaked, she slid the disk into the cd player. He didnt say anything, he just looked at her with that annoying on his face of amusment(which continued to grow more noticable with each growing second).

"Im sorry, but do i amuse you in any way" she challenged him.

"No, not all" he said trying to control his face.

She just ignored him and pressed play on the cd. The famliar intro of a song came on, and bonnie racked her brain trying to figure out what song it was they were listening. Then the singer began to sing and Bonnie took in a sharp intake of breathe as the lyrics poured. _What it takes to keep love living __You should know, how it feels my friend _sung the lead singer of bad company_._ Damon looked at her, "What, you actually like this song."

"Yeah, who doesnt, i mean this song was the only reason i started listining to rock" she explained. "You should listen to Angel by aerosmith".

"Please, i have an Ipod shuffle dedicated to that song." he replied.

Despite her better judgement, she found herself laughing. Suddenly, the car stopped, bonnie looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Your house" he said "we're at you house".

She looked out the window and recognized the familiar red mailbox staring her in the face. "You had to park on the sidewalk" she cried.

"You better go in, your dad is getting suspicious" he said ignoring her last comment. "Yeah" she said, for a moment they stared at each other, unsure of what to say to each other. So she just unbuckled her seatbelt, saying "thanks again for the ride and all".

"No problem" he said helping with the door, that she was struggling to open ,and in an instant their hands touched. Bonnie felt a surge of electricity run through her, giving her an involuntary body shiver, and she jumped back. Surprised, damon asked Whoa, are you okay". Dazed and confused, Bonnie shook her head yes and said "yea, its just i freaked out at seeing my dad and all"

"Oh, okay" he said looking at her as though he didnt believe her, which she knew he didnt. So without another word she slid out the car, to avoid his inquisitive stare. "Thanks again" she said. She Started to make her way to the house when she turned around and said to him "happy birthday". And with that she walked away.

* * *

**It takes two men to make one brother- Isreal Zangwill**

**D**amon looked atthe old house and scolded himself for acting like a little boy. He was bein alame, circling the block just t avoid running into Stefan. He spent two weeks hidden away in a small hotel room avoiding everyone an everythin. He hated it when Stefan sawhim ct soweak, especially when i was over girl. But Katherine wasn't just any girl, she was the girl the had both been in love. Th girl they had both sworn to protect and love uncondiionally, and led them both to belive she loved them in return.

After about an hour of discreet survaillence, he figured the coast was clear and made his way to the old house. Checking over he shoulder one last time, he proceeded to check under the old "Welcome" mat for the spare key. Its amazing how Stefan has been living for 165 years, and still couldnt find a good hiding spot for the spare key.

Damon opened the front door and walked ito the dim lit hallway. After a quick "once over", Damon saw that the house was still looking the same, not that he expected much since he left. Damon's stomach groweld with a low rumbling sound, so h madehis way tothe kitchen hoping for a better snack than Stefan's animal blood, _Ugh_.

"What are you doing here" asked a hollow voice from behind him._ Shit _Damon thought to himself. Forcing himself to smile, Damon turned around to face his brother, who, not surprisingly, had elena standing beside him.

_Me and you...forever_

"Hey Bro he said "long time no se. I was beggining to think you didnt like m, not visiting and all."

"Thats because noone knew where you were, besides i was busy" explained his brother.

"Im sure you were" Damon replied while giving Elena a knowing look with a smirk plasterd on his face.

She looked away and said "I'll be in the car",and she walked away without so much as a glance in Damon's direction. When she left Stefan turnd to Damon and said, "where have you been." Damon snorted, "this place called none of ya damn buisness". Stefan sighed and shook his head "still playing games i see,even after kat-"

"Dont" Damon interrupted with harshness in his voice.

The two brothers stared each other down, willing the other to say _her nam_e.

" She didnt love you damon, she never did" whispered his brother.

Damon rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom,and started to pack without another word to his pretentious brother. "Im just saying" said stefanas who followed him "i was worried about you". He lost his train of thought and was immediately pulled back into a flashback.

_me and you....forever_

" You know what", he began " when have you given a flying fuck about my feelings"

"Please damon, lets not fight i want to protect you,from youself"

"Oh come on Stefan" damon retorted with his voice growning more sinister "get off from that high horse for once and take a look atyou damn self. Does Elena knows about about all the shit you pulled in the last-oh i dont know, 40 ? Does she know about the 'Elena' before her. Yeah you remeber her, what was her name-oh i got it, Cassie! What ever happened to Cassie, last i heard she was found in a ditch with half her neck bitten off,or at least thats what the rumors are." Then he mae hswy down the stairs and into the frontroom"

"You Bastard" barked stefan, whose face began to change imediatey.

Damon laughed, it made him tingly inside to see Stefan at risk of his own emotions. "Just chill bro, you wont have to worry about me anymore, im leaving next week".

"Good "said Stefan, "the ill have 99 problems and you wont be one". Again Damon laughed at his brother and said "you need to stop watching BET". Witout even looking at Stefan, Damon started towards the door. "Wait" stefan called after him, "what happened with bonnie?"

"I explained it over the Phone" argued Damon

"Yeah,but in one sentence"

"But it was a very detailed sentence, and it was actually one and a half."

Stefan just stared athim.

"Fine,vampie wants snack,vampire finds little human girl at the mercy of another Vampire, vamp saves girl, disposes of bodys and takes the girl to dirty hotel room, little human girl doesnt remeber anything" Damon said an finally reached the door.

Behind him stefan called "if it means anything..happy birthday". Damon turned around and looked at the only family he had left in his world. No matter what they had been thought and what they did; they have always been together, but things have changed, and so have they. Despite all of this, they were still brothers."Thanks" damon said and he left.

* * *

"**Friends: family that you can choose for yourself."**

"Dad i'm home" called out Bonnie as she shut the door of her home of 17 years. Bonnie looked around the Den and found that no one was there, "Hello, anyone alive and breathing". Suddenly her dad appeared from the kitchen, along with a large bowl of pudding. "Hey hon, you're just in time for dinner, we have a geust tonight, he's a friend of your's."

"Oh really, who" Bonnie asked, curious to see who it was; probaly Elena. At that moment the kitchen door, opened and out stepped Damon, and bonnie suddenly felt the need to run screaming out of the house. "See look bon-bon" said her dad, who obviously took the expression on her face for joy, instead of what it really was; absolute horro. Bonnie glanced the front room for a easy-to-get to weapon, and found nothing _Damn it _she thought to herself. "Yep, your parents and i just couldnt resist" damon said with the most maniacal expression on his face. Damon walked up to her, and put his arm around her shoulder and her dad said "come on folks, lets eat some grub". "Not if i eat you first" mumbled Damon, bonnie elbowed him in the stomach, which didnt seem to hurt him.

As soon as her dad left, bonnie loosened herself from Damon's painful grip and punched him in the arm.

"What are you doing here" she hissed furiously

"Relax bon-bon" bonnie grimaced when he said that "your dad invited me in"

"Why" she asked

" I came by earlier looking for you, you left your purse" he said holding up her purse in his hand.

"Thanks" she said, " you can go now" she said pointing him to the door.

"No,no,no" said Damon "im hungry, and if i dont eat somthing in 10 minutes, im going on an all meat diet".

"Fine"! cried Bonnie as she stormed to the kitchen

**Letter from editor: Sorry its so short, i wuz jus really xcited to post it,oh and sorri for grammer mistakes. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich. ~Dan Wilcox and Thad Mumford**

**20 **mintues later, Bonnie found herself sitting next to an egotistical Vampire, how in the hell did she get here. The menu: Yellow rice, green beans, and medium rare steak( which Damon was enjoying immensly.

"Wow" Mr.B, this is really good, got that New Orleans flavor to it" Damon praised.

"Oh thank you son, i added in a special ingrediant to that sause you taken a liking to, just for you." he dad replied, Damon beamed.

Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes at the way they were behaving towards each other. All throughtout dinner, her father and Damon have been talking,nonstop mind you, about generally pointless things. From football to even-yes- ballet, it was official! Hell has officially froze over. And bonnie couldnt help but notice the he's-a-keeper- look her father has giving her every 3 minute and 14seconds (yeah it was that bad).

"So Damon" her dad began "Where are you from".

"Actually dad" _shudder da_mon answered "im from our very own mystic falls"

"Oh really,how long"? her dad said with surprise.

Bonnie cut in before Damon could say anything "A _long time _, sometimes it seems like he's been here longer than you". Damon cleared his throat, "Dad, she just means i know alot about the town's history, you know". Bonnie looked over at Damon and smirked, he looked ar her with a tight smile on his face that barred all signs of pure hate. _Victory _she thought to herself and returned to to eating her food.

After they finished her dad suggested that bonnie give Damon the grand tour of the house, thinking it was a way to avoid her father's _look B_onnie agreed. THier first stop was the parlor/study where her dad worked at. Her dad was an aurthor who wrote basically books based on historic events, most of them were ficitonal. All have been in the category of either romance, biography's and no shit of course, historical events. Which were the non-fiction books. Her dad's first non-fiction novel was entirely written on the history of mystic falls, which dad became fascinated with.

Damon was a complete gentleman during the tour; he complimented the shower curtains in both bathrooms, praised the paint colors in every room and even took it upon himself to

even took it upon himself to make suggestions for the new bathroom they were building to connect to her room. The last stop of the tour was her room, which he followed her in.

"Wow" he said. She turned and looked at him with suspision etched across her face, "what, you dont like it."

"No,its not that" he said while he stared at her carefully as if she might start yelling at him "it just seems so girly.

Bonnie looked around her room, her wall was colored salmon pink(which went great with the navy blue curtains she had hung up in the window), and she had a couple of teddy bears from her kiddy years, as well as a dozen or so china dolls that sat on the mantle above her desk and beside her dresser. Aside from the dolls and bears, Bonnie didnt think the room made any statement of her being girly. She was never that type of girl. She was more into books and music, not poms poms and teacakes.

"No i dont think so, the pink is kinda off putting but its dark so it doesnt" she replied.

"But its pink, so it counts, and the blue makes it look like your trying to hard not to look girly" he said pointing at the curtains. Bonnie glared at him.

"Okay, okay fine" he said with a huff, "dont get your panties in a bunch". He laid down on the bed, then a smirk came on his face "at least not yet".

Bonnie folded her arms and sighed , "do you always have to be so damn cocky?"

"Yeah,its my nature" he said, "do you always have to be so defensive and mean"

Bonnie walked over to the bed and sat next to him "of course, its in my nature."

Damon raised his eyebrows at her comment then went on to survey the room, taking in every object. He noticed that her room was very tidy and neat, which freaked him out a little bit. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a copper chest with a gold lock on it. It looked familiar, he couldve sworn he seen it before.

_Me and You...Forever_

Pointing to it he said "how old is that".

"About a century, why have you seen it before" bonnie answered.

"Yeah" he said, then he went to the chest and began to pick the lock with a bobby pin he took from her desk.

"What are you doing" bonnie cried as she rushed to his side,

"Breaking into your chest" he said with simple casualness. He was now trying to bust it open with his fist, which was making a loud racket.

"Shh, can you keep it down, my dad is downstairs" bonnie told him.

"No he isnt, he left 2 minutes to get some ice cream for desert" he replied.

Even though she didnt want to admit it, but she was interested in knowing what was in the chest. The chest was passed on from generation to generation ending with bonnie. Grams lost the key ages ago when she had it. Bonnie tried looking for the key , but had no luck, so her and grams just gave up and used it as a foot stool.

Bonnie contineud to watch damon as he delivered heavy handed blows to the lock on the chest. Then, he struck the lock with the heaviest blow of them all; it sounded off throughout the whole house and possibly the neighborhood. As soon as the lock fell off the chest, it opened and a huge wind of dust came rushing out of the chest.

Coughing, Damon asked "how long has this thing been closed.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "for a long time, grams lost the key".

Damon opened the lid to the chest and began searching through the chest. Sitting in the heart of the lay a huge, red scrapebook. Bonnie picked it up and began looking through it. Most of the pictures in there were old, really old. SHe was pretty sure that the most recent picture had to be 20 years old. The pictures consisted of shots with sometimes only emily in them or scenery. There were a couple of them that had landscapes and random objects. Halfway through the book, she came acroos a picture of a young lady holding up a sign that read _Give me FREEDOM or give me DEATH. _It was grams. She had told bonnie about her days of being a civil rights activist in the seventies as a youngwoman. Damon quit his search and sat next to her looking at the photos with her. She was about to say something to him, but then all of a suddent the breathe was kicked out of me and she was shoved into the cold, hard concrete of my life.

She was never gonna see grams again. She was never going to talk to her again. Stumbling, bonnie tried to stand up, but her legs failed her and she fell to the ground and into a ball, sobbing her eyes out.

She didnt feel.

She felt him pick her up and place her on the bed. She heard him as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear about how death is natural and how it is best to move on, all the while, wiping her face with his hands. She looked up at him and saw that is face...changed? Bonnie gasped and retreated to the far end of the bed. Damon stood up "what" he said softly, when she didnt answer he went to a mirror and looked in it.

With half a mind, bonnie sat up and walked to him, looking at him steadily. He turned to look at her, and growled. She knew she shouldve been scared, but she wasnt, in fact she was intrigued. Wordlessly, she took his right hand a guided it to her face, making him wipe away the last tear. Silence surrounded the two, all was still, as they looked at each other;eye to eye,trying to make sense of the electricity passing between them. Then, as quickly as it happened, Damon made a small grunt and hopped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS CHAPTER THREE TO THE STORY** _CHAPTER 2:ALWAYS ON TIME_**

**__****There are things that grow precious with age: Old Wood to burn, old books to read, and old friends to enjoy. -Henry ford**

Boom, Boom Boom. My heart took on the beat of a drum as my feet pounded the pavement in my quest for victory. Both the beat of my heart and the pace of my footsteps joined in rythymic sinc as i cotineud to move faster, and quicker. Sweat covered my entire body, which was resolved not from exhaustion,but from fear. Everything that surrounded me became a blur, but the sidewalk in front of me was a sharp focus that only my eyes paid attention to.

I was tired, but my persuer showed no signs of slowing down. In fact, out the corner of my eye, i could see my persuer gaining speed, nearly beside me already. Fear and survival instinct took over as i pushed forward, forcing more speed to my aching body. At that point, i was living on a prayer, out of breathe and Just when i thought i could go no further...

"Wait, Stop!

I turned to face my best friend "what, we only got a quater of a mile left!".

Elena slowed to a stop and placed herself beside me breathing heavily with sweat running down her face.

"Cut the crap Bonnie, you were competing against me again, thats why you didnt stop when i called your name" she said.

"You didnt call my name" i said weakly.

"Yes i did 10 times, and you completely ignored me" heaving a sigh she asked, "why do you always have to do that".

"Do What" i replied knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Turn everything into a competing! I mean how are you gonna start a race that when the other person doesnt even know about it?".

Making surewe made no eye contact, i mumbled "just thought i could i amp things up a bit". Elena looked at me, narrowing her eyes "Im sure, wheres caroline"

"Up ahead, had to leave early to drop matt off to work". Elena groaned "but she's the only one with a job, how are we supposed to eat.!"

**Sorry for the long wait guys i have been very busy this summer and had pretty much no time to do this. Hope you like it, more definately on the way so be patient. Sorry its so short.**


End file.
